Solar cell elements include PERC (Passivated Emitter and Rear Cell) type solar cell elements. The PERC type solar cell element has a structure in which a passivation layer, a protective layer, and a back-surface electrode are stacked in this order on the back surface of a crystalline silicon substrate. Here, the back-surface electrode is electrically connected with the back surface of the crystalline silicon substrate via a contact hole penetrating the passivation layer and the protective layer.